Titanic 2 The Surface
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Titanic. Set in an AU of the 20th century. In 1913, what if the U.S. government set out to find the wreck of the R.M.S. Titanic? A scientist by the name of Gregory Evans sets out to find the ship, but is denied. He is given a conference with government officials and using advanced tech, the find the wrecked Titanic. But what happens when they find a block of ice?
1. Prologue: April 15th, 1912

Titanic 2 The Surface

Prologue: April 15th, 1912

 _April 15th, 1912_

 _2:45 A.M._

A/N: So, before you start reading, consider this. This Fanfiction is a sequel of sorts to 1997's _Titanic_ , a movie about the 1912 maritime disaster of a ship of the same name. I loved the movie, as I'm sure anyone who has seen the movie loved it too. But, there is a point to this Fanfiction. The scene where Jack Dawson "dies". And I say "die" like that, because what if he wasn't dead? We all saw Jack slip away into the darkness of the North Atlantic, yes. But what if he wasn't dead? What if he was asleep or unconscious? Probably impossible, but just what if. This Fanfiction was mostly inspired by the trailer of "Titanic 2 The Surface" on YouTube, which is the same name as this Fanfiction. I highly suggest you go watch it. Unfortunately, the trailer is fake and no such movie exists. But, that is the reason I write this. So, enjoy!

Rose DeWitt Bukater looked up at the silent night sky as she silently sang to herself. Her hand was frozen to her lover's hand, Jack Dawson. As she continued to sing softly, a light appeared at the corner of her eye. She looked over, her frozen hair ripping off the floating door. She saw a boat, she couldn't make out what the chief was saying. She wiggled her hand, and said hoarsly, "Jack." She shook his hand, and looked up at him. "Jack." He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Jack!" she exclaimed silently. She looked back over at the life boat. It continued to row through the field of dead passengers. She looked back at Jack. She shook his hand. "Jack! There's a boat!" His face was a pale blue color, and his hair was frozen over. "Jack!" She breathed slowly, and was beginning to get scared. His head wabbled on the floating door.

"Jack, Jack!" Rose continued to whisper his name, but wasn't getting a response. Her forehead clenched with frusteration. "Jack!" she said, angrily. Rose wanted to cry, but no tears came. "Jack..." she was becoming silent with a horrific realization. "Theres a boat, Jack. Jack?" Rose looked up at the boat. It was starting to row away. She laid her head back down on the door, and sobbed silently. Rose opened her eyes, and raised her head again. "Come back, come back!" she exclaimed hoarsly. "Come back, come back!" The shouts from the boat raged on. "Hello! Can anybody hear me?" the officer's voice raged on. Rose realized what she had to do, but she didn't want to. She sobbed as she unclasped their frozen hands. Jack's body sank down into the icy water a little bit. She held Jack's frozen hand and said, "I'll never let go, I promise." She kissed his frozen hand, and let go of it. She watched Jack sink, and disappear from sight. But was it really over?

...

Blinding sunlight blurred Jack Dawson's vision as he opened his eyes. Jack felt his ice cold hands move against the door, he looked up, and let his vision adjust. His eyes adjusted and he saw a skeleton resting on the door. "Ahh!" he let out a shriek as he fell backwards. He got up, and trudged through the mud. He looked behind him, and almost fainted. There was a towering shipwreck right in front of him. "RMS Titanic." Jack whispered. "This either means I've gone to a peaceful place or I'll rot with those who died onboard."

"Tommy!" he shouted. "Anyone?" he shouted. He lowered his head, and sighed. He looked up at the sky, and shouted, "Rose!" He listened to his voice echo against the hull of the wrecked ship. He looked to the left of the wrecked Titanic, to see a small object lying far away from the bow. _Could that be the stern of Titanic? As it broke in two?_ He took a deep breath and let it out. "You won't find any of your friends here, Jack." a voice said, startling him. He looked up at the wreck to see his Italian friend, Fabrizio De Rossi, standing by the wreck. "Fabrizio!" He exclaimed, running over to him. He put his hand out to stop him. "Don't come any closer, my friend. For when you touch me, your fate will be sealed." Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Fabri, what are you talking about? Where am I? Where are we?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Jack, you shouldn't even be here right now, you should be awake, with your loved one." Fabrizio said, shaking his head. "Fabrizio, can you please explain to me what is going on?" Jack said, taking deep breaths. "Jack, you are in Titanic heaven, or as we call it, The Wasteland." Fabrizio said. "So, I'm dead?" Jack asked, stunned. Fabrizio shook his head. "You're just dreaming about this place, visiting." Jack just stared at his friend in confusion. "So, the confused Jack awakens." a second voice said. Jack looked up the rusting bow of the ship, to see his Irish friend, Thomas Ryan. "Thomas! Are you dead too?" Jack asked. "I'm afraid so, my friend." Tommy said, as he floated down from the bow railing. "Fabrizio, how did you die?" Jack asked. "I was crushed by a falling funnel." Fabrizio said, sadly. "And I was shot by a crew member." Tommy said, rather angrily. "So, why exactly am I here?" Jack asked, still confused. "Unknown." Fabrizio said. "Although you don't belong here. It is not yet your time. You need to wake up, and continue your life." Jack looked at them both, and shook his head. "Excuse me?" Fabrizio pushed Jack lightly and said, "Wake up."

...

Jack Dawson opened his eyes, and gulped down icy sea water. He tried to breath, but no air came. He realized he was sinking and couldn't see anything, he had no idea how far down he was. His eyes stung from the salt water. He gasped for air and swam up to the surface of the water. He surfaced and spit out icy water. He looked around for Rose, his lover. He looked around frantically and spotted her swimming toward a dead officer, who was clinging to a floating deck chair. Breathing hard, he swam toward her. He was so far away from her and was so cold. He was overwhelmed. The freezing water was getting to him. _Don't die, Jack,_ his thoughts pounded in his head. _Don't die now!_

He swam closer, closing in on her, he reached out and was about to grab her shoulder, when all of a sudden, he stopped working. He stretched his hand out to her, but he was frozen. He started to sink as Rose grabbed the whistle from the dead officer. He sank down into the water as the water froze around him. Jack blinked as he sank down into the water. He couldn't move, couldn't think, at least not about anything other than the pain. He continued to sink, scared by the darkness around him. His vision began to falter and his eyes closed. He sank down to the bottom with the wreck. It was over... for now.


	2. Update

Update

Ok, confession time. Well, first thank you time. Then, confession time. In a months time, I don't find it surprising that the story has gotten a small amount of views. (29 views at the time that this has been written) But nonetheless, thank you to those 29 viewers, those three people who have favorited this story and the two who have followed this story. Now, confession time. There are a few people who expect more chapters soon and I'll be completely honest with you. No can do. Not right now. It pains me to say that you will not be seeing any new chapters for a while. A month at the least. And I won't lie either. I'm not trying to torture readers who have to wait a long time for more chapters from different stories. I know that feeling, I really do! But here's the thing. If you are not familiar with me (in terms of fanfiction), which I don't expect any of you to be familiar with me, I am juggling nine other stories on , including this one. So, it's quite hard to focus on one particular story, as weird as that might sound to you. Look, I intend on continuing all the stories I've written on here. With the exception of one story, which may be deleted soon, due to a low fanbase. So, I will only say it once, if I have not said it already, these chapters will be released when I can get them out. I am sorry for the inconvience and I hope you understand. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye.


	3. Update II

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


End file.
